1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and an active device array substrate thereof, in particular, to a LCD panel for efficiently promoting displaying quality.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the optical displaying effect of the conventional vertically aligned mode LCD is achieved by means of electrically controlled birefringence. In other words, the optical displaying effect of the conventional vertically aligned mode LCD is caused by the phase retardation of lights. When the phase retardation changes with the applied voltages, the images vary in brightness or darkness.
For example, a multi-domain vertically aligned (MVA) LCD has a plurality of protrusions/slits on a color filter substrate or a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate thereof. The protrusions or slits are configured for controlling liquid crystal molecules arranged in multi-directions, thus obtaining a plurality of domains. Such the MVA-LCD can display images with wide view angle. However, transmittance of the MVA-LCD varies as the viewing angle changes, thus causing gray levels of displayed images varied accordingly. In other words, a viewer will see images of different brightness, when viewing the MVA-LCD at different angles.
For a twisted nematic (TN) LCD, the arrangement of the liquid crystal molecules are asymmetrically such that the viewer will see images of different brightness or even gray level inversion when viewed at various viewing angles. As shown in FIG. 1, when a viewer sees the image at a viewing angle θ=0°, the transmittance decrease but the driving voltage increases. While the viewer sees the image at a viewing angle θ=45°, or 60°, the transmittance inversely increases in certain ranges, for example at the peak A shown in FIG. 1, as the driving voltage increases. The displaying quality is not good. Hence, there is a need for improvement in this area.